globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bob Dylan
Der Film No Direction Home - Bob Dylan von 2005 ist ein biografisch angelegter Musikfilm über den Singer/Songwriter Bob Dylan und die ihn beeinflussenden oder mit ihm zusammen auftretenden (fast ausschließlich US-amerkanischen Folksingers (Mz, w/m) der 1960er und 1970er Jahre. Entstanden ist der Film zwischen 1995 und 2005. Kernjahre, die neben den Jugendjahren vertieft dargestellt werden, sind die Jahre 1963 bis 1965. Eine wichtige zeitgen. Rolle spielen der Marsch nach Washington gegen die Rassentrennung, die Newport Festivals als jährlicher Treff der gesamten Musikszene. In ein langes Interview mit Dylan werden Interviews und dazu passendes Archivmaterial von Auftritten (zum Teil unterlegt, zum Teil zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt als die Filmerzählung nahelegt) eingearbeitet, durch die Dylans Entwicklung und sein politisches wie kulturelles Umfeld recht umfassend dargestellt werden. Die gegenseitigen Beeinflussungen in der Musikszene und durch die politischen Ereignisse werden immer wieder erkennbar. Als wichtige Personen werden neben dem Vater immer wieder genannt: Woody Guthrie, Pete Seeger, Johnny Cash, Harold Leventhal, Joan Baez, divers Blues- und Rock-Größen und Martin Luther King. Die Songs werden -leider- oft nur kurz angespielt. (Langer Abspann mit Dokum. der verwendeten Songs ! ) Der Film eignet sich auch als eine Kurzgeschichte des damaligen amerikanischen Folk- und Protestsongs. engl. WP dazu: A chronicle of Bob Dylan's strange evolution between 1961 and 1966 from folk singer to protest singer to "voice of a generation" to rock star. first shown on television in both the United States (as part of the American Masters series on PBS) and the United Kingdom (as part of the Arena series on BBC Two) on September 26–27, 2005. A DVD version of the film and accompanying soundtrack album (The Bootleg Series Vol. 7: No Direction Home: The Soundtrack) were released that same month. The project began to take shape in 1995 when Dylan's manager, Jeff Rosen, began scheduling interviews with Dylan's friends and associates. Among those interviewed were poet Allen Ginsberg and folk musician Dave Van Ronk, both of whom died before the film was completed. Dylan's old girlfriend Suze Rotolo Dylan himself sat for ten hours in a relaxed and open conversation with Rosen in 2000. Other interviews with those who knew him at the time include Joan Baez, Pete Seeger, Liam Clancy, Maria Muldaur, Peter Yarrow and promoters like Harold Leventhal. Director: Martin Scorsese Stars: Bob Dylan, B.J. Rolfzen, Dick Kangas Darsteller im Scorsese-Film sind nach IMDB (Reihenfolge des Auftritts) * Bob Dylan * B.J. Rolfzen * Dick Kangas * Liam Clancy * Anthony Glover * Paul Nelson * Allen Ginsberg (im Archivmaterial) * Dave Van Ronk (im Archivmaterial) * Maria Muldaur * John Cohen * Bruce Langhorne * Mark Spoelstra * Suze Rotolo * Izzy Young * Mitch Miller * John Hammond * Pete Seeger * Mavis Staples * Artie Mogull * Harold Leventhal * Joan Baez * Peter Yarrow * Bob Neuwirth * D.A. Pennebaker * Al Kooper * Bob Johnston * Mickey Jones * Johnny Cash (im Archivmaterial) * Rick Danko (im Archivmaterial) * Ossie Davis (im Archivmaterial) * Lamar Fike * Woody Guthrie (im Archivmaterial) * Carolyn Hester * Garth Hudson (im Archivmaterial) * John F. Kennedy (im Archivmaterial) * Martin Luther King (im Archivmaterial) * Richard Manuel (im Archivmaterial) * Greil Marcus * Christopher Ricks * Robbie Robertson (im Archivmaterial) * Manny Roth * Roy Silver * Sean Wilentz * Martin Scorsese (nur Sound) (es folgt verlinkt zur IMDB) * Teil einer Reihe / Episode aired / am 26. September 2005 erstmals in bd. Ländern ausgestrahlt www * Titelei: a Martin Scorsese Picture: No Direction Home – Bob Dylan. 2005, 208 Min (in zwei Teilen, Schnitt ist die Entstehung eines Reims), USA/GB * Wikipedia-Artikel über Film … bzw https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Direction_Home_–_Bob_Dylan en Version] * Wikipedia-Artikel über die Person bzw. en Version